Dura Lex, Sed Lex
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Vinheta. Capítulo V - Tempus Fugit. .:Tradução:.
1. Fiat Iustitia

**Dura Lex, Sed Lex **

**Capítulo I**

_Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ (A lei é dura, mas é a lei)

**Titulo:** Fiat Iustitia

**Tradução:** _Faça-se Justiça_

Essa obra é uma tradução, escrita originalmente por judi42; uma ótima escritora do fandom Death Note em espanhol.  
Portanto, a idéia não pertence a mim, e muito menos os personagens de Tsugami Ooba e Takeshi Obata.

X

_Fiat Iustitia_

Faça-se Justiça.

Essa é sua frase, não é? A pensa em cada momento; quando acordas, quando dormes, quando ergues a caneta como um punhal e escreves no caderno. Um simples caderno que realiza seus sonhos de justiça, os seus sonhos de um mundo livre de maldade, um mundo onde os inocentes deixem de temer, onde levantem as vozes; proclamando-te como seu Deus. Porque é exatamente isso que você é. Um Deus encarnado.

Faça-se Justiça.

Pensas nessa frase e a analisa. Quer levar-la até o fim, não importa o que tenhas que fazer para que ela se realize, não importa desde que a leve até o fim, vais traindo e a tornando inconseqüente para alguns. Sempre tens sido perfeito, não pense que não és; pois és de verdade. És perfeito, e é o único capaz de fazer justiça até o fim.

Faça-se justiça.

Simples e plenamente, tens encarregado toda a sua vida para fazê-la verdade, tem consagrado sua existência para levar-la até o fim – literalmente – e viu como seu lindo sonho de um Novo Mundo foi levado a baixo pela pouca fé de alguns.

Faça-se a **sua** justiça.

E agora?  
Gemes, te retorces, pedes clemência por sua vida.

E agora?  
Encarnastes a justiça, castigastes os pecadores e começastes a criar sua utopia. Sacrificou sua vida, seu juízo, sua alma.

E agora?  
Nada.

_Nada_. Ninguém te pediu nada, depois de tudo.

X

**Nota: **Achei incríveis essas vinhetas sobre os personagens de Death Note, e não resisti em traduzi-los.  
Serão drabbles, e vão estar compondo o mal cárater dos nossos queridinhos.

Todo o crédito a judi42, que foi um amor ao entrar em contato comigo.  
E obrigado por dar a permissão de traduzir. ;)


	2. Contemptu Mundi

**Capítulo II**

_Dura Lex, Sed Lex_ (A lei é dura, mas é a lei)

**Título:** Contemptu Mundi

**Tradução:** _Desprezo pelo mundo_

X

_Contemptu Mundi_

És egoísta. Assim, claro e simplesmente.

Esconde-se atrás de uma letra e de uma organização que sustenta a justiça. Mas sabes bem a verdade; os de fora, sim, os seres simples, não te importam. Por alguma coisa, sempre tens rejeitado a tradicional moral das sociedades, por alguma coisa, nunca tens tentado conviver com as pessoas.

Você é _muito_ bom para elas, ou é _muito_ estranho.

És egoísta. Só importam aqueles casos que te despertam interesse, que despertam algum desafio a sua inteligência. Kira é um desses casos, e por isso você se envolveu tanto na investigação, não porque queira vingar os mortos – sabes muito bem que não dás a mínima pelo mundo, mas porque Kira ofendeu seu orgulho, seu ego; ao escapar de suas mãos.

És egoísta, mas isso não te importa, realmente; o que sentes pelo mundo é recíproco. Sabe que se um dia, você morrer, ninguém sentirá sua falta. Ninguém se quer saberá de sua inexistência. Mas você é imprescindível, e tem consciência disto.  
E esse é um dos motivos do seu individualismo. Os outros, não te importam.

Sabe que entre Kira e você não há grandes diferenças, sabe que compartilha grandes traços e características com o assassino em massas, e é exatamente por isso que o persegue, que o vigia; por isso que você se algemou a ele – porque ele é Kira - e por isso, quer vencê-lo, superá-lo.  
Para demonstrar a ele e a ti mesmo, que é único. Que você é único e inigualável.

Você tinha a razão, e a comprovou. Não que isso importe agora, já que você esta morto.

E os mortos não ganham.

x

**Nota: **Dedicado ao nosso querido detetive. E estou de pleno acordo com a escritora, é assim que eu enxergo L. Em minha opinião, L sempre quis vencer Kira, sem importar os meios. E se Light não houvesse o matado, L o havia mandado - em um momento - ao matadouro.

Como a autora disse, L era cínico, manipulador e egoísta. E, por favor, não me matem!  
Os drabbles mostram o lado ruim dos nossos amados personagens.

Até a próxima.


	3. Religio Amoris

**Capítulo III**

_Dura Lex, Sed Lex_

**Título:** Religio Amoris¹

**Tradução:** _Culto ao amor_

X

_Religio Amoris_

O ama. Ele é tudo em sua vida, não te importa nada nem ninguém mais. Ele é seu tudo, e sem ele você não é nada. O amas, ainda sabendo que ele só te enxerga como um instrumento, como outra idiota caído aos pés dele.

O ama. Mataria por ele, quer dizer, matou por ele. Você vive a cada dia suspirando por beijos que sabes, nunca virão. Mas ele já te respondeu que é a falta de tempo, ele é muito perfeito, e muito ocupado – criando seu Novo Mundo – para ter que interpretar o amante apaixonado. Não te importa, por isso que você tem bastante amor; por dois.

O ama. Sempre soube que ele não te correspondia – talvez, pudesse algum dia te corresponder. Sempre soube que em realidade, você não é a sua Deusa, não é a fonte de sua felicidade, não é nada para ele. _Nada_.

O ama, o idolatra, o idealiza. Não choras por sua triste realidade. Não chora por sua nostalgia de tempos anteriores, e não porque não queira, mas é que não existem. Não o tem junto a você, sempre foi assim. Mas você não reclama, porque quem sabe; é a única forma de tê-lo ao seu lado – frio e distante, e ainda que gostaria de ser sua donzela – como ele é seu príncipe, você sabe que só pode se contentar em ser a sua ferramenta.

O ama. Mesmo sabendo que o último pensamento dele, não foi seu; você o ama. E você chora por nostalgia de tempos anteriores, choras buscando uma resposta para uma pergunta que nunca existiu, choras porque não encontra mais; desculpas para o desamor.  
Mas, depois de tudo, nada mais te importa. Ele não existe mais.

Você esta sozinha.

Vazia.

A verdade te golpeou forte, não foi?

X

**Nota: **¹Religio Amoris – como um tópico literário, é uma exaltação à uma dama. Muito utilizado em cânticos e poemas medievais. A autora quis dar um sentido de idealização, que tem Amane Misa, com o amado.

Bom, espero que a tradução esteja agradando; até o próximo.


	4. Odi Profanum Vulgus

**Capítulo IV**

_Dura Lex, Sed Lex_

**Título:** Odi Profanum Vulgus

**Tradução:** _Ódio ao Vulgo Ignorante_

X

_Odi Profanum Vulgus_

Não te importar ganhar. Não tem necessidadeS para fazê-lo. Sempre foi o primeiro, ainda mais, desde que ele morreu. Lhe doeu a sua morte, mas tinhas a consciência de que aconteceria; muita imprudência, muita precipitação. Ele iria morrer, o próprio estava chamando a sua morte.  
_Não conseguiu resolver o puzzle. Perdeu._

Não te importa ganhar, mas ainda sim quer encontrar Kira, quer ver a sua derrota, sua humilhação. Quer vê-lo cair por suas próprias mãos, quer vê-lo cair por culpa de sua arrogância e soberba. Mas, acima de tudo, você quer vencê-lo porque, só assim, te sentirás superior.  
Claro, vencerá aquele que derrotou seu ídolo.

Não te importa ganhar. Não é como as outras crianças do orfanato, no qual você cresceu; não é como um em especial, um que sempre fora obsessivo pela vitória. Não, você não é como ele. Você pensa, analisa e depois atua – não literalmente, sempre envia alguém, nunca você mesmo. Para que arriscar sua vida, quando é desnecessário?

Você ganhou. Viu seu oponente suplicar, arrastar, pedir misericórdia pela vida. O viu chorar, o ouviu gritar, até que a face da morte se apoderou de seu rosto. Patético. Não consegue acreditar, que_ isso_ derrotou aquele que um dia foi seu herói. _Patético_. É a única coisa que você pensa.

Você ganhou, e com isso termina. Ganhou, é o único que segue com vida – mesmo que isso não te faça melhor, você ganhou. E isso é tudo.  
Nunca, _nada_ te importou realmente.

Porque você nunca teve nada.

X

**Notas:** O Near.

Bom, esperem mais drabbles. :)


	5. Tempus Fugit

**Capítulo V**

_Dura Lex, Sed Lex_

**Título:** Tempus Fugit

**Tradução:** _O tempo voa_

X

_Tempus Fugit_

_Kira_. Tens que encontrá-lo, tens que capturá-lo, parar seu estúpido sonho, vingar a morte de seu ídolo. Ganhar, terminar com competência – que nem sabe quando começou, com sua vitória.

Não importa o que tenha que fazer, com a idéia de ganhar; não te importa o caminho que você seguiu em sua vida, seu corpo, as pessoas – ou a pessoa, que te amavam. Não importa, desde que a cabeça do seu inimigo esteja em suas mãos. Além do que, você sempre teve a consciência de que não viveria muito.

_Kira_. Deve ser capturado, porque você quer, porque é sua obrigação. Porque é a única maneira de não ser o segundo, de não ouvir mais o zumbido em sua cabeça, apontando o que você é. Medíocre, patético. Nunca o primeiro, por mais que se esforce.

_Near_. Gostaria de ver a cara dele, quando se der conta de sua vitória. Quando se der conta de que ele está em baixo de você, quando se der conta de que você – emocional, passional, insensato, impetuoso – é superior a ele – calculador, frio, distante, prudente.

Ter a cara marcada pelo sacrifício não basta. Com isso, você ainda não ganhou nada. Sacrifica a sua vida e a vida do seu amigo pela vitória. E, sabe?  
Você consegue e triunfa e é o melhor, o primeiro.

É lamentável que você esteja morto e não tem como desfrutar do sucesso.

X

**Nota: **Mello.  
Espero que tenham gostado. E, eu não atualizo há muito tempo... Se houver alguém acompanhando, tenho uma enorme força de vontade para voltar a escrever; mas o problema é justamente escrever. Bom, pretendo continuar com estes drabbles.


End file.
